


Alice and the Dragon

by YuriRevolution



Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alice!Yui, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/F, Jabberwocky!Amaya, One Shot, dragon yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution
Summary: After waking up in Wonderland at a tea party of madmen, Yui does the sensible thing: run away. What she didn't expect to find was a dragon.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s)
Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735261
Kudos: 10





	Alice and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilith Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450469) by [YuriRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution). 

> Sorry for being dead, moved to Tokyo and was busy.
> 
> So Animate Girls' Festival happened over the weekend which I did not know about until I wandered into Sunshine City mall while it was happening.... The internet told me that Rejet did in fact have a booth and that the special merch was Wonderland themed however there was no Alice Yui!?!?! Like why!??! Then I was annoyed for the rest of the day and woke up with this whole au plotted out.
> 
> So yup, like usual this fic is brought to you by spite. Enjoy.

_Run._

That was the only thought on Yui’s mind as she hurried through the shadowy forest. Gnarled branches grabbed at the pale blue skirt of her dress and she yelped as her foot nearly caught on a root, but she didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop. If she did, _they_ would catch her and that could not happen.

So she kept running. She had to put as much distance between her and them as possible.

Light glimmered between the leaves up ahead and she burst into a clearing. Yui rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t rest for long, but she hoped that it would be safe here for at least a short time.

Just as the pounding in her heart began to die down, Yui was suddenly aware of a low rumbling sound coming from in front of her.

Raising her head slowly, Yui felt her blood run cold at the sight before her, which could only be described as a beast.

Even lying down, it was huge. Easily the size of an elephant. Slender limbs rippled with powerful muscles, bat-like wings were folded against its back and every inch of its body was covered in hard, black scales.

Jewel-like red eyes stared back at her, glowing as if filled with fire.

Yui gulped, seemingly rooted in place. She didn’t expect to run into a dragon, but this was Wonderland. It seemed like anything was possible. Although, she realized that it wasn’t attacking her. In fact, it didn’t seem aggressive at all. It was just lying there.

Taking a closer look, Yui noticed something else reflected in its eyes. _Pain…_

“Are you…” she took a step closer.

The dragon growled. It sounded like a warning.

“It’s okay,” she said, trying to keep her tone gentle. “My name is Yui. I won’t hurt you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Crimson eyes glanced to the side and Yui followed its gaze. She let out a gasp. Embedded in the dragon’s side was a large sword.

Yui walked up to it slowly, tracing her fingers against the hilt. “Who would do this…”

The dragon hissed. Likely a curse against its attacker.

Taking a deep breath, Yui met its eyes. “I’ll try to pull it out. This might hurt.”

The dragon grumbled but seemed to nod.

Getting a good grip on the hilt of the sword, Yui began to pull. It took quite a bit of straining, but eventually the blade began to inch its way out of the dragon’s hide and with one last heave, was tugged free.

The dragon let out a shriek, its wings buffeting the air. Yui clung on to the sword that was now stabbed into the ground to stabilize herself.

When the gust calmed down, Yui looked up to see the wound on the dragon’s side glow softly as it repaired itself. Meeting the dragon’s eyes again, she gave it a bright smile.

The dragon let out a small chortle in response and leaned down to rub its snout against her affectionately. Its eyes seemed to be saying _thank you_.

Yui laughed and stroked its cheek in response. The scales felt warm and smooth against her palm. “You’re welcome.”

Just then, the dragon began to shine with a white light and seemed to shrink. In an instant, where the giant dragon had been before was a girl around her age. Her long hair was the same black as the dragon’s scales had been and her red eyes also remained unchanged. Elegant horns curling against her head, a set of wings on her back, and a pointed tail behind her further hinted at her previous appearance.

Yui gaped in surprise. “You’re…a girl?”

“And a dragon,” The dragon-girl replied. “But it’s easier to talk if I’m in this form, right?”

“Um…” Yui wasn’t sure what to say as she continued taking in the dragon’s new look. She wore a leather jacket over a suit vest, shorts, and white dress shirt with a ruffled hem. Tall laced boots covered her legs, a stocking held up with a garter on one side, a wide belt wrapped around her thigh on the other. “Wh, who are you?” she finally managed.

“Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself.” She held out her hand, which was covered in a fingerless glove. “My name is Amaya. But, I’m better known as the Jabberwocky.”

“The Jabberwocky…” Yui repeated as she shook her hand, noticing that the nails of which were also black.

“So what about you?” Amaya asked. “What brings you to Wonderland?”

“Ah, well…” Yui gripped at her skirt as she thought about how to explain what had happened. “There was this strange rabbit in the garden so I followed it and then…I don’t know, I must have blacked out. Anyway, when I woke up I was at a tea party with all these strange people….”

Amaya’s expression tensed and Yui shivered as she continued. “There was something… not right with them. I-I ran away as soon as I could and that’s when I found you.”

“Right…them. They’re not good people. You did the right thing.” She seemed to unconsciously reach towards her side.

Yui widened her eyes. “Did one of them…”

Amaya grimaced, “Like I said…not good people.” She looked back up to meet her eyes. “But I can tell you are. How can I thank you for helping me?”

“There’s no need,” Yui said with a shake of her head. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Come on, there has to be something I can do.” She thought for a second and her eyes lit up. “I can help you get home. Would you like that?”

“You’d do that for me?” Yui asked, feeling a spark of hope at the possibility of leaving this strange place.

“Of course! A dragon always repays her debts.” Amaya then stepped closer to take her hand, her smile becoming playful. “Especially if that debt is to a cute girl.”

“Wha…” Yui blushed. _Did she really just call her cute?_

Before she could fully process that, there was a rustling in the distance and she heard a faint voice.

“This way! She couldn’t have gone far!”

Yui tensed at the familiar voice, and dread began to fill her. She’d stayed here for too long…

“Don’t worry,” Amaya squeezed her arm in reassurance and gave her a confident smile. “I’ll protect you.”

Somehow the sight filled Yui with a sense of relief and she nodded, returning the gesture.

“Alright, then hold on.”

Flames seemed to dance in her eyes as Amaya’s form began to glow again, expanding to gently envelop her.

By the time the Sakamakis arrived in the clearing, Yui had already been lifted upwards, her arms wrapped around the neck of a great ebon dragon. Their mouths hung agape as they were beaten back by the gale created by powerful wings.

Amaya let out an earth shaking roar before swooping into the air, Yui laughing from where she sat on her back as the two of them soared off into the freedom of the endless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing AUs....<s>(chapter 9 is almost finished I swear)</s>


End file.
